


Away in the stars

by grainipiot



Series: Kinktober test [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cosmic blade Master Yi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Odyssey AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ik it's not everyone cup of tea but this one is pretty soft and hot, ok dw consent is clear and loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Distance was cruel, always. But maybe this time they had a solution, so it was never too late.Kinktober prompt for somnophilia (consensual) and masturbation. yisuo - Cosmic/Odyssey AUCan be read in the following of "How to catch a drifting star" and "Apesanteur"





	Away in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Still trying kinktober!!  
So, i know somno isn't always appreciated but i gave the most soft and consensual way
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment/kudo if you wish!! <3

_« _ _You know, next time you come late, you can take me. Like, I wouldn’t mind. »_

Difficult to forget such offer, from a morning shared in each other’s arms. Yasuo meant it, of course. And it took some time to get Yi to understand what he suggested – or asked to be honest. These nights weren’t so often but it still happened. Waiting for Yi to come back till it was clear he wouldn’t so soon. So sad occasion, lost. It was always nice to have him to cuddle before falling asleep. Or just to be able to fuck once more before next day.

This was the origin of this request hidden as suggestion. Because yes, Yasuo would love that greatly. To be taken and worshipped even in his sleep. Still better to share this while fully awake but if he could earn another time to enjoy themselves, he would seize it.

Yi merely nodded, agreeing as long as he made sure there was no problem. So it was decided, next time he was kept away by who knew what kind of mission, cosmic issue, he was allowed to come by and take care of Yasuo. Mutual, this need to have each other, to hold and seek relief. It would never go.

All this led to this evening, lasting a bit. Minutes then hours fleeing and no sign from his lover. To counter solitude, as faint as it was, Yasuo decided to look for the others. No doubt Jinx was busy in the workshop. Maybe the rest of the crew would be doing something else. After some wandering, he indeed found Sona, quietly making her way to what they got her as bedroom, the lizard following her around. After a short ‘talk’, he let her go to bed, it wasn’t nice to keep her from that despite his need for a distraction.

Still no sign so he returned to his own room, locked it and lied in bed like a dead rat. Nothing to do, even going to sleep didn’t seem good since Yi wasn’t here.

« Babyyyyyyy… » Calling was useless, he knew it but still tried. If Yi was busy – which he was without a doubt – he wouldn’t be able to come here. No point.

Yet he was sad, rolling in the blanket, too restless to even hope for sleep. Then the memory hit. _He said yes_. Eyes blinking open, realizing this was exactly the circumstances he could hope. Maybe something to get in this too quiet evening. Yet sleep wouldn’t come. _Hell_. Thinking a bit, there was no real bad outcome. If he did fall asleep, Yi would take his sweet time once he could join him. And if he couldn’t sleep at all then he would no doubt have his lover back at some point.

Light blush, for such planning, pouring too much thoughts for something like this. Still not over the fact that Yi accepted, back then. Not everyone would but the latter was different, after all. Merely needed to know if he was sure.

Good idea, to get excited about something that could happen only if he fell asleep. Brilliant. Far too awake, Yasuo couldn’t shake off this anticipation, at the mere thought of the act. He wouldn’t remember it, technically. Maybe in a sort of wet dream, who knew ? But knowing Yi would be there and have fun, this was sending blood south. _No no no_. This wouldn’t be possible if he stayed awake.

Reason returned a last time before he lost it, too horny to think correctly. Proof he couldn’t do much without his dayly dose of affection, chaste or not.

This was the idea. _I could make it easier for him_. Prepare himself. Get a first release and easing the way for later. That sounded good and smart for once. _Damn, gonna do it_. First for himself then for Yi. Truly, he was far too aware to fall asleep, after such train of thoughts.

Getting up, he grabbed lube in haste and settled back in bed. Wondering about things, if Yi would even follow his ‘moves’ and pay attention or if really he had better to focus on ? Because he could make a show out of it, get the latter’s attention despite distance.

« Hey honey, gonna help you a bit for later. » Still a bit strange to talk alone but he knew it was heard. Yi never stayed deaf to him, whatever he might say. Of course this didn’t mean he could join him soon but at least he was heard, somewhere in this world.

Acting on this, he put himself at ease, lying down and resting against the pillow. _Ah fuck_. Still quite dressed so he yanked everything off in no time, fabric growing uncomfortable upon his skin as arousal settled. Half hard, from the colorful thoughts and promises of a gentle time later. Poured some lube, largely slicking his hand and then he could get started.

Not even slow with himself, pushing a finger without fear of pain. Regular lovemaking sure helped him to lose up, make this easier. So he went for it, reaching as deep as he could, aiming for that spot.

« …oh. » Breathy, not even trying to hold back or voice it. No one could hear anyway except these curious entities. And his beloved.

Easy to get used to the stretch, always adding more for the challenge. Tension built up, as he worked himself efficiently. A release sure would be enjoyed at the moment, for being so needy. Coming back on that spot, scissoring and crying out.

« Yi… » On purpose. The latter maybe was busy but he would hear it all. How needed he was, how good Yasuo would be for him.

This was going too fast, stroking himself at the same time as reflex. It was too good, he couldn’t help. And anyway, he was allowed. Alone, getting ready for his lover, he could take one easy reward. Quick pace over his cock, already leaking in this rush to climax.

Eyes closed, head tipped back, this would be a pretty sight for someone else. Lost in his thoughts, about a certain entity that probably couldn’t miss anything from the show. Make Yi crave as much as he did.

Whimpering low, Yasuo got a little too carried away. Drowning little by little, oxygen lacking yet it was still here. Like this promise of climax, about to be seized._ A bit more…_ Moaning his frustration, for it wasn’t fast enough. Sharp moves, jerking into contact like a rare thing, till he could find this high.

« Come on, come on… » Mumbling non sense and more coherent words. Sometimes a name slipped and he wouldn’t apologize. Show him, how helpless he could get in his absence.

Squeezing hard, pressing without rest to that spot and it did the work. Suddenly tense, locked in that position while everything felt good. Air rushed back, tasting it without a thought and falling in bliss once more. Almost overwhelming, several waves of tingling pleasure then it would relent, come back to normal. Clenching around his fingers, release over damp skin, Yasuo fell back in the sheets.

As he hoped for, his sense of reality dulled by exhaustion. Not even moving from this position, merely taking his hand off and wiping it clean in the sheets without an afterthought. No doubt he would be angry at himself for messing the sheets but now he couldn’t bring himself to care. Just pleasant feeling around him, while sleep took him fast.

Last thought before he drifted away, realization of what could have happened once he woke up. _Holy fuck…_

~

Interesting indeed. And truly distracting too. Exactly what Yasuo was every day. But this night he seemed to take it as personal challenge to test Yi’s patience.

He saw everything. Understandable, he never really lost his lover from sight, not matter what task he had at hands. And if it was really important, he could check later. Right now, Yi didn’t know what to think, many things plaguing his mind.

What a show indeed, to see when he could and hear all along. Just as he was busy. At least this was too crucial but it still took him some time. Which he didn’t spend with Yasuo and here was the payback.

Difficult to ignore indeed, when he could hear his lover having fun, name whispered lowly. _He knows what he does to me_. No way to be angry at Yasuo, he merely played on his skill and anyway the show was appreciated. A glimpse from time to time, before focusing back on the task. That voice still echoed in his mind, how the latter seeked orgasm by himself but in the end still needed him.

Himself craved too. At first merely a spark of interest but Yasuo could be convincing, many noises left out and charming abandon. Really really stunning. It would have been a pleasure to be able to join him at the time and encourage, offer soft words and relief as the latter came. Which he couldn’t.

Now time had passed and he was free to wander again, meaning he could return to his lover. At last. Still, he was aware something could be done. Yasuo did this on purpose, aware of their previous decision.

Appearing in that familiar bedroom, Yi took his time. Standing there, quiet wonder for this mortal that he held so dearly. Distance wasn’t nice to them, they had to bear it during the day and this was the awaited time. To find Yasuo again, be able to love him again and again. Muffled steps till bed, still relishing the open sight of his lover. Deep asleep, probably wouldn’t wake up soon.

_Adorable_. Even in such debauched state, completely naked and open stance in this quiet rest. Slow breathing, peaceful. Yi came to bed and sat down not far. No need to rush, even his yearning would be sated soon.

Burning thought, impossible to forget. _To make love, even in his sleep_. At first Yi had been quite unsure about this, fearing it might dull the latter’s senses into not feeling pain. But it would be alright, Yasuo said. Nothing drastic. Merely take him as he slept. Yi knew that, already saw some people would appreciate that but not once it came to his mind that the latter would ask. Also, it gave them an occasion to lie together, as strange as it could be. Yasuo was clear, he would enjoy it and look forward to that if one night he arrived too late.

But still strange. Yi would rather his lover to be conscious and openly giving away his pleasure, tell if anything was wrong. For now he would do, still touched by that need due to distance. The show didn’t help, only made it worse. How could Yasuo be so mean ? At least it was with good objective, get prepared for later. Slowly he moved to stay by the latter’s side, gentle hands over him.

Oh how much he missed that, to feel Yasuo’s warmth under his palm. So alive, innocent in this rest. Surrending to the urge, Yi leaned down and kissed his lover. Merely a peck, he couldn’t hope for more participation in this. Chaste. But mere contact spurred him into more, restless hands roaming damp skin, stopping sometimes to resume as quick.

Many kisses given, pecks left to Yasuo’s cheek. Soft, giving love himself was overwhelmed by. What a blessing, to be allowed so much. He was too aware of this side of the request, that now he held complete control over his lover. Vulnerable, open yet so trusting. New reason to pepper his love in small attentions. Yi couldn’t help that, it was too much to know the latter gave him everything, his body for the best and the worst. As if he could bring harm. He wouldn’t, never. Forbidden. But sure he would make sweet love to him, per his request.

Now he came on top of Yasuo, spreading his legs so he could sit there. Again, feelings shook him, sharp. No way to escape under such sight. On reflex his hands stayed over him, pausing on his thigh, thumb rubbing gently. Not once it seemed to bother the latter, faintly leaning into contact but nothing else.

From here he could see everything, the result of Yasuo’s late craving. Semence over his front, same for the sheets and his hands. Yi registered everything, curious for more. Lingering lower, his hand stayed near his hole. Gentle not to startle him in his sleep yet teasing so shyly. Smearing lube, pushing lightly, enough to earn a low noise. Very small yet impossible to mistake.

Still not aware of what he was about to do. Take relief from his sleepy lover, take care of him. He didn’t want to press on that selfish part, before anything else he wanted to please Yasuo. And he would do so. _Let’s do this_. Resolute to do his best.

To be sure, Yi still took care of preparing him. Not that he doubted Yasuo and the long session to get ready but he wanted to assess this himself. One finger pressing down there gently and the latter accepted him without a hitch. _Oh_. How smoothly it went in, Yi got a serious reminder of his need. So indeed his lover had been very thorough in this, efficient. Adding a second finger and not more before moving on, he tested again. Only to realize how ready Yasuo was. Almost clinging to him. Now his breathing got a little shorter though sleep was like a heavy veil. Everything dulled.

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t eager, despite the peculiar context and hour. He couldn’t lie in any case. Yi had his clothing vanish, increasing his sensitivity to fully appreciate this as they did each time. Always reminded that Yasuo wouldn’t be as noisy as usual but this would be fine, both wanted this and he was here to please. Lube, getting used to the feeling of cold then arousal building up. Then it was time.

Yi supported himself above the latter, gentle hand to his face as he positionned himself. Nothing new, nothing new. _It will be fine_. Still, it was special to be right there, while Yasuo was so far. Without hesitation, he thrust in sweet warmth, feeling his grip over reality falter for a few seconds.

In time to hear a reaction from under, slight tightening around him as Yasuo whimpered. It ended up quite muffled, low in his throat yet Yi heard everything. Coming closer, till there was no space between them, relishing the feeling. No sign of pain or anything of the sort, the latter felt plenty relaxed and even getting hard under the new stimulation. For the best.

A few moves, slow at first and Yi was glad. Nothing bad would happen. Curious, he took the latter’s cock in hand, giving a few easy strokes to start quietly. Growing hard under the touch, a fond smile took over for each reaction. Still, he wouldn’t forget himself, slow rocking inside this welcoming body. So glad to be allowed such act, to give his love even as late as he was.

More noises escaped, very quiet. A sudden gasp after a particularly strong thrust and he supposed he managed to brush Yasuo’s prostate. _There_. So he returned to it repeatedly, staying near his beloved as both took pleasure in it.

« Yi… » So low, at the limit of voiced. Precious.

If he had a heart, it would be melting in the instant. Even right then, deep asleep, Yasuo could feel this or just cling to him even by memory.

« Yes, love. I’m right here. » Difficult to hold back this special tone, already his self control was slipping. Murmured next to Yasuo’s ear, maybe in faint hope he would remember it at morning.

More muffled moans followed, each as beautiful as the precedent, tone urging softly. Till a gasp, loud, almost as if Yasuo was awake.

The following clenching was good clue for the incoming climax, taking Yi maybe aback for such fast end. _Ah…already ?_ Doing his best to fuck him good, helping him through peak. Yasuo furiously jerked into contact, body seeking relief with little inhibition. Lovely display to witness, Yi let himself be lulled and dragged by it.

« You’re doing great, dear. Go on, take it. »

As he suspected, this wouldn’t be enough for himself. No matter how gorgeous Yasuo was under him, embracing his end, he still had to come. _Not so soon though_. It would be wise to wait, at least a little. The tension coursing his lover seemed to calm down, moves slowing till he was merely able to breathe.

New feeling took Yi, sort of pride and overwhelming love for the latter. Getting his hands back on him, careful not to hurt or bother. Again, he kissed all he could, seeking the affection into details.

Under him, Yasuo grew soft, pliant under the touch and second release making a mess over his stomach as it joined the first.

All this was nice, to bask into the kind aura after one’s peak. Yet Yi couldn’t escape his own need. It still ran low his body, reminding of what he already got, how good it could be to go wild and take it. Reason was there to stop him. For now nothing would happen. Innerly he still hoped they could go again, find pleasure together but he wasn’t sure Yasuo would be able._ Just twice, he already took more_. Yet his fear of any kind of harm stayed. Making sure he wouldn’t move.

Silence returned, for a time. Yi couldn’t stay still anymore, this was too much to bear. Consumed by arousal, need of his lover so close yet so far.

« Please forgive me, Yasuo. I can’t hold on any longer… »

Lying on top of his lover, shaky hand sneaking under to assess the situation. Not hard yet but this would change soon. Real question was how long before he would break. Testing, Yi stroked him slow and long. It was met by a breathy groan. Thinking for a time, he deemed it didn’t sound hurt or anything. Glad. Despite his sense of safety, Yi rocked back inside.

This would get too much soon, he knew it. In last resort, he took his hands off the latter, grabbing the sheets instead. That way he wouldn’t hurt Yasuo in the loss of control. Face burried to the latter’s neck, conscience failing little by little, instinct took over. Getting rougher, faster. Thrusting inside with need, chasing his own end as much as Yasuo’s.

« Ngh— » Not even meaning to get loud yet he did.

Now it became blinding, burning. So much need, he felt like it would break him. Warm skin against him, welcomed by faint tightness, ready to shatter. And Yasuo wasn’t far, series of moans breaking this otherwise quiet rest. Rocking back, an arm around Yi.

Yet after a hard thrust he heard it. Breath caught, spectacular noise coming from his lover. Awake.

« Y-Yi…..Don’t stop, don’t stop… » Breaking slightly on the end.

_He’s awake_.

« Oh love… » Unsure what to say, nothing could express perfectly what crossed his mind the second he registered Yasuo’s state of awareness.

Now truly clinging to Yi, no filter to his moans and hushed pleas. In the spur, he looked up to find Yasuo’s gaze. Hazy, hard to focus. No doubt sleep was still holding him too, at the limit. A hint of tear, ready to fall as their lovemaking came to the highest point. Nothing mattered more. Yi kissed his breath away, swallowing any moans and soft begging. The response was very little but still present. It brought him so much joy. Exactly what he craved, reciprocity.

The fall. Sudden and harsh. Not even the time to warn.

Too late, now Yi felt climax slap him in the face. Always so violent, pushing him to the last limit. Till he had nothing left. Just that constant warmth pressed to him, love showed in clingy gestures, name repeated.

It came back, again and again, rebirth and death. As if. Sweet cycle, at the limit of too much. Yet it was unmistakenly good. Flooding his temporary senses.

When he returned to consciousness, it was to the sensation of lips against his skin. Strong arms holding him close. Silence, except for the presence of a mortal there. Sweet nothing whispered, he just noticed then.

Exactly the same position than when he left. Held while he made sure not to risk Yasuo.

« Yasuo ? » A bit trembling, he realized. Not so foreign but impacted by latest fun.

« Hey, good return baby. Thank you…. »

Then so many pecks given, just like he did before. To finish on a proper kiss, mutual claim. Yi gave as much as he could in the instant, relieved to feel his lover awake and happy. During it, he pulled out since this wasn’t possible before he rode his high. Another whimper, soft as Yasuo broke the kiss, face turned to a side.

« Oh sorry, dear. Tell me, how do you feel ? »

« Fiiiiiiiine…really good…haha, I didn’t know I would wake up during it. » Genuine laugh, heartwarming.

It seemed clear that Yasuo found his release too while he was out. Rising slightly, Yi checked and indeed it made an even bigger mess between them. Wandering hand trailing the latter’s body, admiring the sight.

This earned him a deep sigh, not so glad.

« Damn, came a lot. Sorry about that but I don’t feel like cleaning up. Next morning I promise. »

« Don’t apologize, I shall take care of it. I gave you two, after all. »

« What ? Oh boy I hope I’ll be able to walk tomorrow. »

Pretty lazy, lying there as he held Yi in his arms. Deep laugh echoing in both.

Still, Yi prefered to finish this properly. Getting out the hug and bed, looking for tissues nearby. Found quickly, he came back to a sad Yasuo, begging him close.

So he took care of him, wipping what he could, along gentles pecks given from time to time, to make the latter patient. Till he was done, ready to join him.

In no time Yasuo clung to him, pressed to his chest as he settled for sleep.

« Thank you baby, t’was really nice of you. Glad to have you back… »

« Equally enjoyed. Now rest, you need it. »

A last kiss to Yasuo’s forehead, lulling him to sleep. A good experience, he would say.

**Author's Note:**

> ouf, that one is done, I can go to sleep now  
still got some kinktober prompts to explore so don't hesitate if you have suggestions!
> 
> As always, you can find me on:  
> twitter: @niceswordboots  
> tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
